Enter Furuba
by Untainted-Angel
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago and found it resently, so I decided to upload it! Two friends OCs get sucked into the world of Fruits Basket. Something weird happens and what exactly is Akito planning? rated T for language, might be raised later. Who know.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Hi all! Okay, I found this today as I roamed around on my laptop. I think I wrote it while I was in 6th grade and never finished it. I did upload it though, but I deleted that account.**

**Ni: Ooh~, is this the one where you made a character like me?**

**Angel: Yes, Ni, it is. She even has the same name as you.**

**Ni: You named her 'Ni'? But I only got that nickname resently...**

**Angel: Your real name, silly! Well, just your first name.**

**Ni: Oh, right. I knew that.**

**Angel: No you didn't. Anyways, there are 8 chapters so far. I'm still working on the 9th, so if you like it so far, I'll finish as soon as I can and upload it.**

**Ni: -looks over the chapters- These chapters are pretty short.**

**Angel: Yes, well, I think this was my first ever fanfiction, so the writing style and grammar are different/horrible**

**Ni: OIC**

**Angel: No you don't**

**Ni: -glares at Angel- Untainted-Angel does not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does.**

**Begin Chapter 1**

Here's the character descriptions:

**Joanne Alanna Wayne**

**Age: **14

**Hair: **long, straight, reddish orange. Always in ponytail

**Eyes: **Stunningly bright green

**Danielle Jean Zaire**

**Age: **14

**Hair: **Semi-short, brown hair with blonde streaks

**Eyes: **Brown, slightly almond shaped

And now for the story!

It was late in the afternoon, and HOT! Joanne could hardly stand it, having been born in the winter. But her friend Danielle was perfectly fine, bouncing around ahead of her. They were on their way to Danielle's house from walking around. Joanne watched her friend for a while, her shoulders slumped and her ponytail hanging over her shoulder, reaching down to her waist.

"Danielle, stop bouncing. You're making ME more hot just looking at you…." Joanne complained. Her friend only giggled, enjoying the chance to tease her quiet friend.

"C'mon, Joanne! It's only like, what, 80 degrees? That's not hot." Danielle grinned, an idea popping into her head. "I know! If you beat me to my house, I'll let you read my Fruits Basket books!"

Joanne stared at her. "You mean it?" She asked, becoming a little more lively. Danielle grinned, having caught her friend's attention.

"Yup! I might even let you borrow the second one. You know, the one with Yuki on the cover?"

Joanne grinned back at her evilly and said, "You're on!"

They were about two blocks away form the house. Danielle was in the lead, laughing at her friend. With a burst of speed, Joanne caught up with her, passed her, then stopped, panting, on the porch.

"Well, I won." She said. There was a moments pause, then they both burst out laughing.

"Alright, I'll admit it. You beat me. Now, lets get some water. You can get the book before you leave." Danielle said, entering the house. Joanne followed, her arms hanging limply at her sides. As she entered the house, a wave of cold air swept over her.

"Ahh, that feels soooooo good…." Joanne sighed. She straightened from her slump and followed Danielle into the kitchen, where she had already set two cups on the counter, filled with ice water. Joanne grabbed one and drained it, pressing the cool cup against her forehead when she was done. Danielle drank more slowly, because she was prone to brain freezes like any normal person, unlike her friend. When Danielle was done, they went to her bedroom where they could talk about silly stuff without her parents or sister overhearing. Joanne looked longingly at her friend's bookshelf. Joanne was a bookworm, through and through. Danielle rolled her eyes and hopped onto her bed. Joanne gracefully sat next to her. They sat like that for a moment.

Then, to break the silence, Danielle asked, "Hey, Joanne, what would you do if we got randomly sucked into the world of Furuba?" Joanne looked at her friend, surprised.

"That was random. And don't you already know? I'd make Yuki mine!" She grinned and lay back on her friend's bed, her arm outstretched at her sides. Danielle laughed and copied her.

"You know what I want to do? I want to tease the heck out of Yuki. That'd be fun." Joanne laughed, long and hard. Suddenly, she sat up and winced, clutching her side.

"Ow…." She whimpered.

"Geez, what exactly did you do to you're side?" Danielle asked sympathetically.

" I coughed to hard….Darn asthma…." Joanne sighed and laid back down.

"Coughing is bad for you. You probably cracked a rib." Danielle said jokingly.

"Don't mention that. You know I don't have medical coverage right now….And plus, I've never broken a bone in my life." Joanne said reproachfully.

They talked for a couple hours, then it was time for Joanne to go home. Danielle handed her the book she promised as her friend was getting in her car. Joanne flashed her a smile.

"I'll see you later!"

"Yep! Bye!"

As the car started moving, Joanne rolled down her window and called, "Thanks for letting me borrow this!" She waved the book. Danielle smiled and waved back. Joanne settled back in her seat and sighed. She listened as her parents talked to each other, becoming more and more bored as they neared her apartment. When they arrived home, Joanne went straight up to her room and laid down on her soft bed, clutching the book to her chest. As she lay there, her eyes grew heavy and eventually closed. Her mother peered in, saw her sleeping with a slight smile on her face and shook her head.

"Shouldn't sleep with the light on…" Her mother muttered, turning off the light.

Sometime later, Joanne rolled over, her eyes opening a crack. She remembered falling asleep holding the book, but……

She sat up quickly, then winced again as her side was one massive hurt. After the pain had passed, she looked around her. She was laying on dirt and fallen leaves. All she could see around her were trees and darkness. The book she had been clutching was gone. -Where the heck am I?- She asked herself. She tried to lever herself from the ground, then collapsed with a cry. Her world darkened and she felt pain and the cold wind against her skin….

**End Chapter 1**

**Angel: Well, I think the story line is good...**

**Ni: I'm sure you do**

**Angel: ANYWAYS...Please read and review! I**** wanna know what you think**

**Ni: I don't! You could be thinking "I want cake" or something like that!**

**Angel: Ni, I wasn't talking about reading their minds. I meant what they thought of the story**

**Ni: I knew that**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: Here's chapter 2! Hope you don't hate me for the terrible quality. I think the storyline is good at least...**

**Ni: Yeah, its okay**

**Angel: You loved it when we were in 6th grade!**

**Ni: Yeah, but you've gotten better. You could have at least re-written it or something...**

**Angel: . To much effort...Besides, I'm working on, like, 3 stories right now. 4 including the one that's not the fanfiction.**

**Ni: ...lazy author**

**Angel: I do not own Fruits basket. Natsuki Takaya does.**

**Begin Chapter 2**

After Joanne had left, Danielle had gotten bored. She had grabbed her sketch book and drawn Yuki in women's clothing. Now, she stared at the picture gloomily.

-Darn. It looks normal. I wanted to tease Joanne with an abnormal drawing of him…..- With a sudden change of mood, she grabbed one of her Fruits Basket books and flipped through the pages. The book she grabbed had Kyo on the cover. -Maybe…if…I find…a reference…picture…I can…-Danielle thought as she drifted to sleep.

When she woke, her book was gone, but that wasn't all. Her bed, her room, everything was gone, replaced by trees. And darkness.

"Whoa! Where the heck am I?" She said out loud. Her voice sounded strangely eerie in the night's silence. She sat up, hugging her knees to keep herself warm. After a while, she decided to wait for someone to find her, and leaned against a nearby tree. As she drifted to sleep, a thought drifted across her mind. -Does this mean I don't have to go to school?-

* * *

Joanne woke with a start and realized she was warm. -That must mean that someone found me…- She thought. Her side felt funny and it took her a while to realize it had been bandaged. -Why? Was I bleeding or something?- Then another thought occurred to her. -If I have a bandage on, then who put it there? And why does it seem like I'm not wearing my jeans?- After all, she had fallen asleep without changing, so she should still be wearing her dark red tank top and blue jeans.

Then she noticed her hair was down. Who had done that without her permission? She never let anyone see her hair down. Joanne could hear voices floating into the room she was in…where ever that was. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and saw a Japanese style ceiling above her. She turned her head and saw a door, also in the Japanese style. It was ajar and the voices were issuing from beyond it. Then it occurred to her that those voices weren't speaking English, but she could understand the bits and pieces she heard. Suddenly becoming curious, she threw off her blankets and stood up, only to almost fall over again.

-When was the last time I ate?- She asked herself. The dizzy spell over, she straightened and noticed that she wore a robe, the kind Japanese people wore.

-We're not in California anymore, Toto- She thought jokingly as she tied up her hair. Then she looked around for her clothes, but didn't find them. Becoming cross, she limped over to the door (Even though her side was bandaged, it still hurt).

She slid the door open and said, "Who was the pervert who changed me, and what'd he do with my clothes?" After she realized what she'd said, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She never spoke like that before! Or at least, never aloud. Then she realized that she had not spoken English.

-What in the world?- She thought, confused. There was a cough and she looked up. Kneeling at a table were two men, both with black hair. One of them was wearing a tux, and the other was wearing a man's Japanese robe. The man in the tux had longer hair than the other, with bangs covering his left eye. His eyes were a yellowish brown. The other man had gray eyes that seemed to be dancing. The two men stared at Joanne for a few moments. Then the gray-eyed man started laughing, startling her. The other man glance at his companion and sighed. Suddenly, Joanne recognized the two.

-What the heck?! Why am I seeing Hatori and Shigure Sohma?!- Joanne's green eyes widened. -Has it happened? Have I been brought to the world of Fruits Basket? Hmmm….- Joanne thought for a split second then grinned inwardly. -I'll pretend I don't know who they are. I've read plenty of fan fictions of this happening, and if I show that I know them, they'll freak.- Joanne raised an eyebrow at Shigure, who was rolling around laughing. Hatori stood up.

"You shouldn't be up. You have a cracked rib and a very nasty scratch on top of that." Joanne was startled. -How'd that happen?- Hatori continued, "Anyways, I should be going. But before that, I want you to lay down and stay there. I'll come by later to see how she's doing." He directed the last statement at Shigure, who had just finished laughing.

Shigure nodded and said, "I'll see to it that she sleeps."

Joanne twitched. -What are they, my babysitters?- Hatori nodded, glanced in her direction, then left. Shigure came over and shooed her back to her bed.

"C'mon, it's doctor's orders. Oh, and if you hear any fighting, just ignore it." Joanne, in the process of laying down, turned and stared at him. He just smiled weirdly and closed the door. Joanne glanced at her watch, which she was still wearing. It was just after one. With a small shrug, she laid down and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Danielle woke suddenly to the sound of a girl laughing. She kept still, her eyes closed. The bark of the tree she was leaning against was uncomfortable and she wanted to reposition herself, but she dare not move. As she listened, the laughter came closer, punctuated by talk. Danielle frowned, realizing the speaker was not talking in English, yet she understood it. Suddenly, there was the sound of a twig breaking and the voices, (there had been three people talking) stopped.

Then, a girl's voice said, "Oh, look! There's something over there!"

Danielle twitched. -What does she mean 'something'?- There were the sounds of footsteps crunching on the fallen leaves, then Danielle became aware of a shadow looming over her.

Then a voice said, "It's a girl…Where'd she come from?" Danielle kept still, though she fought the urge to jump up and do something random.

A voice answered the one above her, "Leave 'er! We have enough trouble as it is!"

Then the girl's voice sounded again, "No, you mustn't! We should help her! If she stays out here, she'll get sick!" There was a pause.

"Alright, Honda-san. Could you help me?"

-Wait a minute…Honda?!- Another pair of feet came crunching through the leaves and Danielle felt herself being lifted.

"Oh, wow, she's not heavy!" The girl exclaimed.

-No duh…- Danielle thought evilly. The people holding her started walking, and Danielle realized she wasn't being give a piggy-back ride, or being carried bridal style. Her feet dragged on the ground and her arms lay over two people's shoulders, one shorter that the other. After a few moments, there was a growl of disgust and her feet were lifted. The girl giggled. Now Danielle felt like she was a litter, her middle not being held or any thing.

-If they put a body or something on top of me, I'd probably actually become a living litter….- During the entire walk, Danielle kept herself limp. When they stopped at last, she was lowered onto a soft surface, probably one of the Japanese floor beds. Many minutes passed, maybe ten or so. She was beginning to drift to sleep when she felt someone stripping her. She was so tired, she didn't even protest. When she fell asleep, she dreamt of running around naked.

**End Chapter 2**

**Angel: Okay, I know I asked you this once already, but please tell me what you think!**

**Ni: She's having a nervous breakdown**

**Angel: I am not! I'm just curious**

**Ni: That's what she said**

**Angel: You know what? The only thing that's going to break right now is-**

**Ni: Now, now, not infront of your readers!**

**Angel: -coughs- Right. Sorry.**

**Ni: -snickers-**

**Angel: Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: Yo! Here's the third chapter!**

**Ni: Are you seriously going to upload all 8 chapters today?**

**Angel: Well.....**

**Ni: That pause was too long. Stop at this one for today.**

**Angel: -sighs- Fine.**

**Ni: Good girl.**

**Angel: I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does.**

**Begin Chapter 3**

Joanne woke to a crash. It had come from outside and there were loud voices. -What in the…Oh. Shigure DID warn me…- Suddenly there was a loud rumble. She sighed and gave up on going to sleep. Her stomach was complaining a little to loud for her comfort. She sat up and the first thing she noticed was a human sized lump on a mat beside her. She stared at it for a while, then decided to poke it. As she leaned over it, the lump twitched and moaned slightly. Joanne froze, her finger inches from it. She fought with herself over whether or not she should poke it. Then the urge to poke it won over and she jabbed it with her finger. She scrambled backwards as the lump squeaked and started wiggling.

As Joanne watched, the lump shed the blankets covering it and revealed a girl, her shoulder length blonde streaked brown hair tousled from being under the blanket. Joanne gave a startled cry and hugged the girl, who did the same.

"Danielle! You're here too?!…OW!!!" Joanne cried, letting go of her friend and clutching her side.

"That again? Well, anyways, where are we? And why did I here someone's name that is in Furuba? And why do I know how to speak Japanese?" Danielle asked her friend. Joanne grinned.

"I think the thing you asked me came true. But, we need to pretend we don't know them. You've read those fan fics too." They were speaking in English, incase someone overheard them. Danielle stared at her, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"This is going to be fun." Was all she said.

Suddenly, there was another crash. The friends turned towards the door, listening intently. Then, there was the sound of a doorbell ringing. After several minutes, the door to the room they were in opened and a man walked in. Both girls recognized him as Hatori, but didn't say anything. He stared at Joanne, then turned to Danielle.

"Good evening. I hope my young cousins did not wake you. I was called here to check up on you, to see if you are sick or not." Then he turned back to Joanne. "I thought I told you to sleep. That rib is not going to heal if you are constantly moving." Danielle raised an eyebrow.

Joanne sighed. "I'm sorry. Both my stomach and those loud crashing woke me. And I think I woke my friend, although that last crash probably could have woken her itself." It was Hatori's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You two know each other? Never mind, I'll ask that later, when YOU," He pointed at Joanne, "Are able to move around." He walked to Danielle, taking out a stethoscope as he went. Seeing it, Danielle recoiled slightly. Joanne sighed again and laid back down on her mat. After a few moments, Hatori left, closing the door behind him. Danielle crawled over to Joanne and sat down next to her. There was silence for a few moments. Then Danielle opened her mouth right as a sound was made outside of their room. Joanne shushed her with a gesture and they both listened intently to the conversation coming from the next room over.

"You boys should know better. There are two girls in that room over there, one who needs to rest. The other seems fine, but I'm not entirely sure. We don't know how long she was out there." The voice belonged to Hatori. Danielle made a face as Joanne giggled silently.

"The stupid cat started it." Another voice said rebelliously.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU DAMN RAT?!" Danielle and Joanne grinned. That was obviously Kyo.

There was the sound of something being hit and a voice said, "Didn't you just hear Haa-san? Keep it down, Kyo-kun."

There was a moment of silence, then a girl's voice said, "U-um, I should start dinner! Hatori-san, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, thank you. I must be getting back." Hatori's voice was emotionless. "But would you please make something for the girls in there? One of them is hungry for sure." Joanne blushed as her stomach growled once more.

"Ah, okay!" The girl responded cheerfully. There was the sound of stocking feet walking on a wooden floor and of a door opening and closing.

"Too bad you can't stay." Shigure's voice was not a bit sad or regretful.

"Liar." Hatori accused. Joanne and Danielle stifled their giggles. "Oh, and you two, I want you to apologize to those girls. Tonight." There was the sound of retreating footsteps, then complete silence.

After a few moments, "Maybe I don't want to."

"We don't have a choice. Obviously we distressed them or something." Joanne grinned evilly at Danielle, who mirrored the look. Then, Joanne's stomach growled so loud, she was afraid someone in the next room could have heard it. Danielle certainly did, for she fell over from trying to stifle her giggles. Joanne kicked her, then relaxed against her pillow. -At least we'll be fed soon…-She thought gloomily.

Later, a delicious smell drifted in, making her mouth water. She heard a faint sound from Danielle, and realized it was her friend's stomach. -So I'm not the only one…- She thought evilly. Then they heard voices coming from the other room.

"Dinner's ready!" The girl's voice said cheerfully.

"Oh, here, Honda-san. I'll take that in." There was a pause.

"Come on, you stupid cat. Take the other plate." There was a growl and then the door opened. By this time, there was barely any light in the room and all the two friends saw was two figures in the door way. Then a light flipped on. Blinking against the sudden light, Joanne sat up. Danielle did the same, staring at the people in the doorway. Joanne's eyes finally got accustomed to the light and she, too, turned to look at the people. They were both male and tall. One had silver hair and looked faintly girlish. The other had orange hair and was looking away from them. They both held plates with food on them. Joanne stood up stiffly and walked to them, smiling. Danielle followed her.

"Hello. Are those for us?" Joanne asked politely, aware that the silver-haired boy was staring wide-eyed at her. She pictured herself, in a white robe decorated with cherry blossoms, her long, reddish orange hair in a ponytail reaching to her waist, and her bright green eyes.

The boy realized he was staring. "Ah, yes. We're here to apologize for the noise we made earlier." Danielle came out from behind her friend and smiled at him. She seemed very much like a child right then.

"That's okay! We don't care, right, Joanne?" Joanne shook her head.

The boy turned to the other one and said, "Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" The orange haired boy glared at him.

"They just said it was okay, didn't they? No need for me to apologize." He said grumpily.

Just then, Shigure appeared behind them and said, "Well, that's all fine and dandy. Why don't you two come out here to eat. The more the merrier!" Danielle was happy to oblige, but Joanne hesitated.

"But, he…he told me to stay in bed…" Shigure waved that aside.

"Haa-san is just over reacting. He's more worried about the cut than the broken rib." Joanne blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh. Okay then." She smiled happily and they made their way to the table. Danielle was already there, seated beside a girl with long brown hair and lovely blue eyes. She sat down next to her friend and was surprised to find the orange-haired boy beside her. She knew his name, and that of the other boy, but she was trying to pretend she didn't know them. They ate in silence for a few moments.

Then Shigure asked, "So, what are your names?" Joanne swallowed the bite she had just taken.

"My name is Joanne Alanna Wayne." She paused, glancing at Danielle. Her friend was too busy chewing.

"Her name is Danielle Jean Zaire. We're…not from here. I don't remember where, but I do know we're not from here." There was a pause in activity as she said this. Danielle stared at her, then back at her plate.

"If you don't remember where you're from, how do you remember each other?" The boy next to her asked. Joanne didn't have an answer for that.

"I don't know. We just remember each other, but not where we're from." The boy looked confused.

Danielle was silent for a moment, then she asked, "May we know your names?" Shigure hit himself on the forehead.

"But of course! How could I forget! I am Shigure Sohma. The orange over there is Kyo Sohma, the other boy Yuki Sohma. And this little flower is Tohru Honda." Kyo and Yuki both twitched as he gave Tohru's name.

"Pleased to meet you!" Tohru said, giving them a half bow.

"You too!" Joanne and Danielle said in stereo.

Suddenly, Joanne's eyes began to close. She swayed slightly. Then she fell to her right, into Kyo. There was a hushed silence throughout the room. Joanne's last conscious thought was: -He's going to transform and I'm not going to be able to see…-

**End Chapter 3**

**Angel: Well, there's the 3rd one.**

**Ni: Yes, I think they know that already**

**Angel: -glares-**

**Ni: Okay, she's mad at me. Well, anyways, I'll be polite and ask you nicely to review if you liked it. Angel will probably upload some more chapters tomorrow if you want. Just let us know!**

**Angel: -uses puppy eyes- Pwease?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: Okay, as promised, here's the 4th chapter!**

**Ni: She's only going to upload this one and the next one today**

**Angel: Ni and I made a deal. So maybe tomorrow I'll add 6 and 7**

**Ni: If she's up to it and if we get some more reviews**

**Angel: I'll be up to it! Don't worry!**

**Ni: Untainted-Angel does not own fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does.**

**Begin Chapter 4**

Every one watched as Joanne began to sway. Then, she suddenly fell into Kyo. He's eyes grew wide, and he seemed about to explode. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Then, suddenly, everyone realized what they were waiting for. Kyo wasn't transforming! If Tohru had done that, he would have transformed. Danielle knelt next to her friend.

"She was fine a minute ago…" She said in wonder. She glanced up and saw Yuki staring wide-eyed at them. So was Shigure and Tohru. Kyo's expression had changed to one of confusion.

"What?" Danielle asked, already knowing the answer.

"He…he didn't…" Tohru started.

"Well. Let's test this out. Yuki, go hug Danielle." Shigure said, pointing at Yuki.

"Huh?" Yuki and Tohru said in stereo. Shigure frowned at them.

"Fine. I'll do it." He walked over to Danielle and hugged her. Nothing happened. She was as surprised as they were. Why weren't they transforming? Shigure released her.

"Well. I guess we can tell her then!" Yuki stood up.

"Don't we need Akito's permission first?!" He exclaimed. Shigure blinked at him.

"But, if she's one of us, or similar to us, we don't need his permission." Danielle pretended to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki sat down and glanced away. Shigure turned back to Danielle and smiled gaily at her.

"Well, we have a curse, where we turn into animals of the Zodiac whenever someone of the opposite gender hug us, or we get weak. Only other members of the Zodiac can hug us without us transforming. I'm the dog, Yuki-kun is the rat, And Kyo-kun is the cat." He pointed at her. "I hugged you, and nothing happened. So, we need to find a guy who is not of the Zodiac and see if you transform."

"Good luck with that." Kyo muttered, setting Joanne upright and standing up. He then picked her up carefully and carried her into the room she slept in. When he came out, he had an odd look on his face and immediately ran upstairs. Yuki watched him go, an eyebrow raised. Tohru suddenly stood up, breaking the serious atmosphere.

"I'm gonna clean the table now!" She said, picking up some dishes.

"I'll help!" Danielle said and together they cleared the table. Yuki turned to Shigure.

"You're not going to tell Akito, are you? You know what he'll do." He said quietly. Shigure smiled.

"No, but I am going to tell Haa-san. Maybe he can get Akito to allow them to live here. And I'll get them to go to the same school as you." Yuki watched him for a few moments, then went upstairs to his room. After they were done cleaning, Tohru asked Danielle if she wanted to share a room. Danielle accepted, though she had started to feel sick.

* * *

When Danielle woke, she felt a warm cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes groggily and peered around. A coughing fit tore at her, and she fell out of the bed she was laying in. There was the sound of footsteps and a door opened. Danielle glanced through her bangs to see who it was and saw Yuki standing in the doorway. Danielle looked away as yet another coughing fit hit her.

"Yuki, move." A voice came from behind the rat. Strong hands lifted Danielle back on the bed and replaced the cloth. There was a pause, then the hands made her sit up and drink from the cup that was offered to her. Danielle drank gratefully as the warm liquid soothed her burning throat. After a bit, her coughing stopped. She laid back down, feeling considerately better. She looked up to see who had helped her and saw Hatori leaning over her, a thermometer in hand. He checked her temperature quickly.

"Hmmm…It's gone down, but you still have a fever. It's better not to move. Just lie down and rest." Hatori said, patting her head. Danielle looked at him, confused. -Had he ever patted someone on their head in the book?- She asked herself. Just then, someone called her name, and she turned to see Joanne in the doorway. Hatori sighed.

"I thought I told you to lie down."

Joanne laughed slightly and said, "Sorry. It's just that, I had heard that Danielle was sick, so I came to check on her." Yuki, who was still by the door, raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two sisters or something?" He asked. Joanne smiled at him.

"No, but it does seem that way, huh?" She replied. Hatori sighed again. Then, Tohru came up the stairs and announced that breakfast was ready. She carried a tray that had a steaming bowl on it. She placed it on the table next to the bed. Hatori smiled politely.

"I should probably be getting back. Call me if she gets worse." He stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Joanne. "And you, go sit down." As she was about to leave the room, he sighed and said, "In there. I don't want you going down those stairs unless it was an emergency." Joanne grinned weakly up at him and meekly sat on the bed next to her friend. Hatori left, followed by Yuki.

"I'll bring you're food up, Joanne-Chan!" Tohru said, smiling and racing down the stairs. Danielle put her head in her hands.

"This place is…odd." She said. Joanne nodded.

"Yes, for lack of a better word. But, hey, at least we're here. After all, we're odd too!" Joanne giggled.

"Hey, why are you guys in there? And what the heck are you saying? I couldn't understand a word you just said!" The girls turned and saw Kyo standing in the hallway. He was starring at them with wide eyes.

"Oh, um, you see…" Joanne started. Danielle cut in, eyeing her friend.

"I got sick and ended up in here. Joanne climbed the stairs to check on me and was told to stay here by Hatori…san." Joanne raised an eyebrow at her friend, wondering what the pause had been about.

"Humph. Whatever." Kyo said, walking away.

"Wow, cold…"Joanne murmured. Danielle giggled.

"Oh, yeah, Joanne, remember last night, when you fell on Kyo?" her friend nodded. "Well, he didn't transform! Shigure hugged me, and he didn't transform either!" Joanne stared at her friend in amazement.

"What in the world…?" She murmured, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's probably going to be fun!" Danielle laughed. Joanne shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"You're food is probably getting cold. Eat." Danielle giggled again and grabbed the bowl. A few moments later, Tohru came in with a bowl for Joanne. The two friends ate in silence, wondering what was going to happen next.

**End Chapter 4**

**Angel: Heehee~ Now that I'm re-reading this, I'm really liking it**

**Ni: You were a devilish child, and frankly, you still are.**

**Angel: Am not! I'm a sweet little angel.**

**Ni: Right.**

**Angel: Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: Here's the fifth**

**Ni: Yay?**

**Angel: Are you not feeling well today?**

**Ni: Not really -.-**

**Angel: Oh, I'm sorry...Do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Ni: Please?**

**Angel: I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does.**

**Begin Chapter 5**

CRASH!

Joanne looked up from the book she had been reading and stared around. Danielle sat up. They were on the front porch of Shigure's house, a week after Danielle had been sick. Danielle had been lying down, taking a small nap in the sun as Joanne sat near her, leaning against the house and reading. Joanne's wound had finally healed enough that she could move around the house. There was another crash and the two friends stood up.

"That was close to here." Joanne stated calmly.

"Do you suppose Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are fighting again?" Danielle asked her, looking around warily. The front door opened and out came Shigure. He turned to stare at the two girls.

"What was that crashing?" He asked. Behind him was Kyo and Yuki. Joanne turned to Danielle.

"Does that answer your question?" Danielle nodded. Just then, a young girl, maybe a year or two older than Yuki and Kyo came around the corner. She was very pretty, with long brown hair, and warm brown eyes. Kyo gave a weird cry and tried to run away.

"KYO-KUN!~ COME BACK!~" The girl cried, chasing him. Shigure gave a sob.

"They're going to destroy my house…." He whined. "Kagura, if you want to chase him, do it outside!" Joanne turned to Danielle, her eyes filled with mirth. Her friend was already trying to stifle her laughter. Just then, Kyo ran out the door. Instead of following him through the door, Kagura broke through the wall, and rammed right into Joanne. Joanne was flung backwards. But, instead of just falling like she normally would, which would have hurt her severely, she twisted in midair and landed on one knee, facing the house. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth dropped. Danielle was laughing and rolling around on the porch. Everyone was staring at Joanne, surprised. She gulped.

"Did I know I could do that?" She asked herself. Kyo, who was close enough to hear her, stared at her.

"You mean you weren't trying to do that?!" He exclaimed. Joanne shook her head, rising to her feet.

"That would usually be impossible for me." She said, checking herself for any injuries. There was a sharp pain in her side, causing her to wince and straighten, but that was all.

Joanne turned to Kagura and said laughingly, "Well, it's nice to meet you too!" Then she looked at Danielle and shook her head.

"Danielle…" She sighed. Shigure was examining the wall, giving a sob every now and then.

Kagura turned to him and said, "Are these the girls Hatori-kun said were going to be living here? The ones who are different?" Shigure turned to her in surprise and saw Joanne halfway across the lawn.

"Joanne-Chan…what are you doing all the way over there?"

Kyo and Yuki slumped forward, muttering, "He wasn't paying attention to that?" at the same time. Joanne just flapped her hand.

"It's a long story. Could you introduce us?" She asked.

Shigure blinked for a moment, then said, "Oh, yes, this is Kagura Sohma. She is also one of the Zodiac." He turned to Kagura. "This is Joanne Wayne and Danielle Zaire. And yes, they are the 'different' ones." He turned back to the wall. Joanne sighed and walked over to Danielle. Kyo followed her, although he tried to keep as far from Kagura as he could.

Joanne knelt next to her friend and told her, "If you don't stop laughing, I'll tickle you." Which, of course, caused Danielle to laugh harder. Joanne sighed again. Then, after a few moments of watching her friend, she quickly jabbed her in the side, causing Danielle to gasp for breath. Danielle sat up, holding her side and grinning recklessly.

"Thanks for that. I probably would have suffocated if you hadn't done that." Joanne just sighed again and patted her friend on the head. Kyo was watching them in disbelief, as was Yuki. Kagura took the moment to cling to Kyo, who immediately came to his senses. There was a cough from behind them and they all turned to see Hatori. He looked resigned and was shaking his head.

"I saw that, Wayne-san." He said. Joanne stiffened, then laughed weakly. Kagura looked from her to Hatori, confused.

Joanne stood up and said, "But, Hatori-san, my side hurt only a little bit, so…that means I'm healing, right?" Hatori nodded.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. The two of you have passed the entrance exams to Yuki and Kyo's high school. You'll be starting there in the new semester, which starts in two days. Meanwhile, I need you two to come with me, so we can get your school uniforms." He pointed first at Joanne, then at Danielle.

"Oh…so…Do we leave now?" Danielle asked. Joanne waked her friend lightly.

"You are getting slow. That's what he just said." She headed towards Hatori, practically dragging Danielle. They waved good-bye to their hosts and climbed into the back of Hatori's car. He started the engine and they were off. Joanne glanced out the window and noticed Kyo staring after them, Kagura still clinging to him. A moment later, she couldn't see them anymore, only the passing trees. Danielle was being hyper active and was staring every which way, trying to see everything at once. Joanne watched her, unaware that a slight smile was on her lips. Hatori glanced at them through his rear-view mirror. He, too, smiled. Danielle's childish actions would make anyone smile.

They arrived at the high school in only ten minutes. Danielle hopped out of the car, laughing as her friend got out more slowly and calmly.

Joanne glanced at Danielle and said, "You know, you scare me sometimes, my friend." Danielle only giggled. They looked around for Hatori, and saw him already heading towards the building. They ran to catch up.

Getting the uniforms was simple. All they had to do was tell them their size and wait for someone to come out and hand them their new clothing. They waited outside the office, Danielle humming cheerfully as Joanne watching her with a raised eyebrow. Hatori only shook his head at them, a slight smile on his lips. A few minutes later, they were handed the clothing and wished a good-night. They repaid the courtesy and left. This time, Joanne dosed off on the ride home, because it was already dark out. After they were dropped off, Joanne went straight to bed without eating dinner. She and Danielle now shared a room with Tohru. They had a bunk bed, where Joanne slept on top with Danielle on the bottom.

As Joanne walked passed the dining table in a stupor, Kyo watched her closely.

-Is it normal for her to be this tired?- He asked himself. He glanced at Danielle and saw her watching her friend with concern. -Apparently not…- Kyo decided. He shrugged and went back to his food.

**End Chapter 5**

**Angel: I hope that was good! I sent Ni to bed...She's not looking to good...**

**Ni: I'm fine...Maybe...**

**Angel: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I don't get sued for the next chapter 'cause, well...You'll see. I'll be sure to put extra disclaimers. Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel: Now is the time to add the extra disclaimers since this chapter has material directly from the book.**

**Ni: SHE DOES NOT OWN**

**Angel: Thank you. So if you haven't read Fruits Basket, then this will contain spoilers. I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that it's like the manga (except for the OCs).**

**Ni: SHE DOES NOT OWN**

**Angel: ...Yeah. The plot and OCs are mine, but Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya ONLY!!!**

**Begin Chapter 6**

-beep- -beep- -beep- -beep-

Joanne woke, feeling groggy. -Stupid alarm clock!- She reached out to turn it off, only to find that the alarm wasn't where it usually was. Joanne opened her eyes and sat up. The alarm clock was next to Tohru's bed. She heard a moan from beneath her and leaned over the edge of her bed. Danielle was just waking up, a pillow stuffed over her head to block the noise. Suddenly becoming mischievous, Joanne slid off her bunk bed and hovered over Danielle. Right when she was about to scare her friend, a cheerful Tohru popped open the door and announced that breakfast was ready. Joanne yelped and tumbled forward, landing on her friend. Danielle squeaked, then started giggling. Joanne stood back up and, trying not to laugh, thanked Tohru for letting them know. Tohru smiled and closed the door.

"Here I was, trying to scare you…And she manages to scare me!" Joanne muttered. Danielle threw off her covers and looked around for her uniform. Joanne held it out to her and started changing into her own uniform. Once she was done, she glanced in the mirror.

"Do you think this skirt is to short?" Joanne asked her friend, who had joined her in front of the mirror. Her skirt reached below her knees, a couple inches below the tips of her fingers. Danielle shook her head.

"Compared to mine? No." Danielle's skirt was short, about an inch above her finger tips. Shaking her head at her friend's skirt, Joanne left the room to go to the bathroom, the only place she would take down her hair. Joanne glanced down the hallway and saw that it was empty. Shrugging her shoulders, she took down her hair and brushed it with her fingers. With her hair down, it reached to a few inches below the hem of her skirt. She started towards the bathroom. Suddenly there was a choking noise behind her. She spun, her hair flying around her like threads of copper silk. There stood Kyo, his orange eyes wide to the point of popping out of his head. Joanne gasped.

"G-good morning!" She said, rushing into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut. Danielle poked her head out of the bedroom. She saw Kyo standing in front of his room with an odd look on his face, his mouth wide open. Danielle sighed and walked over to him.

"You're going to catch flies that way." She said, closing his mouth. He turned his stare on her. "Lemme guess. You saw Joanne's hair down." Danielle said with an inward sigh. She had seen her friend's hair down only once. "Here's a bit of advice. Don't mention it unless she asks you about it. She…" Danielle paused, glancing over at the bathroom door. "She promised her brother that she would keep her hair long. And, after he….After he died, she swore she'd never let anyone see how long her hair really is. No until she's married." Kyo's expression softened and he, too, glanced at the bathroom door. They stood in the hallway together for a few moments, before Danielle's stomach gave a loud rumble. She laughed and started down the stairs. After a moment, Kyo followed her. Everyone was at the table when they arrived. After a few moments of silence, Joanne walked down the stairs. She sat down and smiled.

"Whose ready to go to school?"

"The new first years are so cute!" Tohru exclaimed. They were in their classroom after orientation. Joanne and Danielle had already been introduced to Uotani and Hanajima, Tohru's two friends. Uotani was a 'Yankee' apparently. She had blonde hair that was tied into a loose knot at the back of her head. She had brown eyes and, at the moment, had a dust mask over her mouth. Hanajima a long, black braid going down her back and deep blue eyes that almost seemed black. She could sense waves, which seemed to freak Danielle out, now that she had actually met the girl. Kyo had his feet up on his desk and was reading a manga book called 'Mogeta'.

"It would have been nice to see Kyo-kun and Uo-chan at orientation…" Tohru said cheerfully.

"TOO MUCH EFFORT." Kyo and Uotani said in stereo. Danielle giggled. Kyo glared at her, then noticed that Joanne was smiling behind her friend. He glanced away.

"And even if it wasn't, there's too much pollen outside. If I had to sit still out there, I'd go nuts." Uotani sighed.

"Just take a pill." Kyo growled.

"Don't work. Maybe I took to many different drugs when I was younger…" Uotani wheezed. Joanne frowned slightly, thinking.

-Haven't I heard this argument before? In fact, this looks familiar…- She glanced at her friend and saw Danielle staring at her. He friend gave a slight nod and glanced at the group, then back. Then she held up four fingers. Joanne stared at the fingers for a while before it finally registered. -We must be in the fourth Furuba book!- She thought excitedly. Danielle smiled at her, then turned back to the group. Joanne listened to them in time to hear Hanajima say, "He's an idiot." Danielle and Joanne suppressed their giggles.

"Wait a second! There are _more_ Sohmas here?!" Uotani exclaimed, lowering her mask slightly. "What are they like? Male or female?" Tohru laughed slightly.

"They're both boys. Oh, yeah, Joanne-chan and Danielle-chan haven't met them yet!" She turned towards the two friends. They smiled and nodded.

"Well then, go get them and bring them here, Kyon." Uotani ordered.

"Yes…Fetch." Hanajima seconded. Kyo looked panicked.

"YOU--! Why me?!" He protested. "Why don't you make _her _do it?" He said, pointing at Tohru. "She's going to go introduce those two to them anyway, aren't you?!"

Tohru smiled and said, "Yes! We were just going!" Hanajima placed her hand on Kyo's shoulder. She leaned forward, which made her seem as if she were towering over him.

"Why would we send Tohru to do such a difficult task…?" She asked him.

"BUT IT'S OKAY TO SEND ME TO DO IT!?" Kyo freaked.

"Yup." Uotani said casually.

"Um, it's alright…I know! Why don't you come with us?" Tohru asked cheerfully. Kyo glowered at her.

"Look you--! I don't even want to see them at home, much less at school!" Danielle took that moment to steal one of Tohru's lines.

She leaned towards him and said cheerfully, "It might be different seeing them at school! It could be fun!" Joanne smiled and decided to add her own comment.

"Come on, Kyo-kun! Let's go see them!" Kyo stared at the three girls in front of him.

Finally he sighed and said, "Okay, okay…" Uotani and Hanajima watched them walk off.

"Interesting…" Hanajima murmured.

* * *

Joanne looked around the school's halls. Tohru had forgotten to ask what class the two Sohmas were in, so they had split into two groups to look for them. Danielle was with Tohru, while she was with Kyo. Joanne stopped and leaned against a wall. Kyo was nearby, talking to two first year girls. Evidently, they were in the same class as the new Sohmas because Kyo sent them away with a "Go get them for me". Joanne sighed, trying to get her shoulders to relax. Ever since that morning, when Kyo had seen her hair down, she had been worried that he might say something.

-Gah! What am I going to do? What if he talks about it? I don't now…- Joanne was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see two young men looking at her. Kyo noticed though, as he walked over to join her. He heard their murmurings about cute, but dumb girls. They were talking about going over and 'talking' to Joanne, who was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed.

"Easy prey." One of the boys commented and started towards the girl. Kyo reached her first and leaned against the wall next to her, one hand in his pocket, the other in a fist against the wall above Joanne's head. Joanne looked up at him, startled. Kyo glared back at the startled boys with a look that seemed to say, "She's mine!". The boys nearly ran, the way they walked down the hall. Kyo turned his glare to Joanne who backed away a step.

"Don't stand there like a doofus." He said, smacking her slightly on the head. "Doofus." Joanne winced and put a hand on her head where he had hit her. "Ow! Okay, sorry…" She glanced away. Kyo looked slightly startled and was about to ask something when Tohru and Danielle found them.

"We couldn't find them…" Tohru sighed. Danielle had an inquiring look on her face as she looked from Kyo to Joanne. Joanne just smiled and shook her head. Danielle shrugged.

"HALLO!" They heard a cheerful voice call.

Tohru turned and said, "Oh! Momiji-kun!?" Danielle and Joanne turned to see a yellow headed boy running towards them. He had brown eyes and was apparently wearing the girls' uniform. When he was in reaching distance, Kyo whacked him, hard enough to knock him over.

"ARE YOU RETARDED!?" Kyo cried. The three girls crowded around Momiji, helping him stand. Joanne heard foot steps and turned to see a white and black haired boy coming towards them. He was wearing the boys' uniform, but his shirt was unbuttoned low enough to see several low hanging necklaces.

"'Sup…" The boy said calmly.

Tohru turned around and exclaimed, "Hatsuharu-san!" Joanne smiled up at him. He stared back calmly.

"Oh, Hatsuharu-san, this is Joanne-Chan and Danielle-Chan. They're living at Shigure-san's." He blinked and nodded at them. Meanwhile, Kyo was still yelling at Momiji.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THE _GIRLS' _UNIFORM?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Kyo yelled. Momiji was whimpering and rubbing his head. "You're worse than Haru, and he's down-right _LEWD_!!"

"Oh, c'mon…" Haru started, "It looks good on him." Momiji perked up immediately.

"It does, doesn't it?!" he said cheerfully. Tohru, Joanne, and Danielle reassured him hurriedly.

"Just because it looks good doesn't mean it's not _wrong_…" Kyo muttered. Joanne smiled at him humorously.

"You just admitted that he looks good." He looked outraged for a moment, then sighed. Just then, Haru perked up and started scampering and prancing towards a person who was walking towards them. It was Yuki.

"Momiji…What _are_ you wearing?" He said with a sigh.

Danielle grinned and said, "Yuki-kun, are you off duty?"

"No, not yet. I just noticed you six here and stopped to say hi." Yuki responded. Tohru smiled and turned to the others.

"So, what do you guys think of our school so far?"

Joanne and Danielle said in stereo, "I don't know. Ask me in a few years." They both looked at each other and grinned. Speaking in a low voice, Danielle said in English,

"You know, before I was found and taken to Shigure's, I was hoping I didn't have to go to school anymore…" Joanne laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder. They turned back to their new friends and noticed three new people standing with them. One of them, the boy, was yelling and addressing them as if he was superior to them. Tohru was trying to comfort Momiji who was looking as if he were about to cry again. Joanne, remembering what was going to happen next, glanced at Haru. He was scowling. Suddenly there was an audible SNAP as Haru lost his temper.

"Shut the hell up…" Black Haru said in a very dangerous voice. "You're really pissing me off. Quit acting like the king of the school…You stupid son of a bitch." Joanne winced and tried to tune out the rest of what was said. Danielle stifled giggles as Haru started vigorously shaking the boy, who happened to be the student body president. Kyo yelled at him, trying to make him stop, only to have Black Haru turn on him.

"YOU RAN AWAY FROM OUR LAST FIGHT WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!!" Black Haru screamed.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DECIDED IT WAS OVER!!" Kyo yelled back. Joanne shuddered.

Without thinking, she ran to them and stuttered, "U-um, please stop fighting…" Kyo turned to look at her and saw tears in her eyes. He was so surprised, he stopped yelling. Haru on the other hand kept yelling. When the president asked him again about his hair(a bit rudely I might add), Haru dragged him into the nearest boys' bathroom. A moment later, the president emerged, looking a bit shaken.

"The evidence is irrefutable." He said shakily. "The world is filled with things I have yet to comprehend…" Haru looked smug. The president left along with his two female friends.

"Um…What did you do in the restroom to prove that's your natural color?" Tohru asked. Danielle leaned in attentively. Yuki and Kyo looked alarmed. Haru leaned towards her and caressed her face.

"Hm? Do you _really _want to know? Why don't we just cut to the chase and **do it**." Black Haru said seductively.

"Huh?" Tohru said, confused. Then both Yuki and Kyo punched him in the back of the head, making him fall over.

"Black…I can't handle it when he turns black…" Kyo said. A few moments later, Haru sat up, looking a little dazed.

"I'm kinda tired…" Haru said calmly.

"Oh, really? You're tired…?" Kyo said with exasperation. Joanne giggled helplessly. Kyo glanced at her. A sudden emotion flooded him. -Why am I relieved?!- Kyo thought angrily. He recalled her face when she pleaded them not to fight and shook his head.

Over head, a bell rang summoning them to their classes. Tohru, Joanne, and Danielle headed to their class as Momiji asked Kyo and Yuki to stay behind with them for a bit.

As they walked away, Joanne heard Kyo say, "What do you want? If it's stupid, I'll punch you." Danielle, hearing it also, giggled.

"Well, that was quite a commotion!" Tohru said cheerfully. Joanne and Danielle giggled along with her.

"You look like you're enjoying yourselves." The girls stopped in their tracks and glanced around. Standing near them was a tall boy about their age wearing all black. The thought that crossed Joanne and Danielle's mind was -Akito…-

**End Chapter 6**

**Angel: This chapter is longer than the others because I combined chapter 6 and 7. So after I add the next chapter, it'll be a while until I add another because I'll actually be writing it!**

**Ni: It's about time you started on this fic again...**

**Angel: Sorry .**

**Ni: Anyways, Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel: Hey, sorry for not uploading this chapter for a while! I was out of town with no internet and no laptop.**

**Ni: THE HORROR~!**

**Angel: Um, yeah. So the chapter after this one isn't finished, but I'll do my best to finish it as soon as I can!**

**Ni: Untainted-Angel does not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does.**

**Begin Chapter 7**

They stood staring at one another for a few moments.

Then, slowly, hesitantly, Tohru said, "Aki…to…san…?"

Akito was silent for a moment, then he said, "That's right. Tohru Honda-san." There was another pause, then Tohru bowed spastically.

"Pl-pl-pleased to meet you!" She stammered.

"My…what lovely young women you three are…And you do seem kind. I'm pleased to meet you…" Akito said with a smile that both Danielle and Joanne knew was fake. "Such _terribly _cute girls…"

Joanne put on her confused face. Danielle just cocked her head and tried not to smile. She had a harder time looking confused than her friend.

Noticing them, Akito said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Shall I introduce myself? I am Akito, the head of the Sohma house. May I ask for your names?"

Joanne smiled politely and said, "I'm Joanne Wayne, and this is Danielle Zaire." Akito's face darkened a bit, then he smiled.

"Ah, I've heard about you two! You live with Shigure-kun now, don't you?" The two friends nodded. Akito's smile got a bit evil. "Please take good care…of Yuki and the others." He half said and half whispered.

"Akito…" Everyone turned and saw Yuki, his eyes wide in his pale face. "Ah…Yuki!!" Akito said. "I've _missed _you, Yuki! I feel as though we haven't seen each other in _ages_." Yuki continued to look afraid as Akito walked over to him, his arms outstretched.

"What were you doing…?" Yuki asked.

"You're so grown up. You've even gotten taller…" Akito continued as if not hearing the question. Joanne turned to Danielle with her eyes crossed, causing her friend to giggle quietly.

"So…Should we excuse ourselves, or just wait and watch?" Danielle whispered.

"Hmmm…I don't know…" Joanne said just as quietly. They looked back at their friends and Akito and saw him turning away.

"Oh, and if you two will visit me after school, I would like to talk with you." Akito called. Joanne started. -That never happened!-

"U-um…Okay…" Joanne said nervously. Akito walked away. Yuki was looking a bit relieved and concerned at the same time.

Tohru perked up and said to Yuki, "Let's do something fun!!" Yuki looked surprised.

"Eh…?" He said.

"School gets out early today, so Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I have decided to do something fun. It's a special occasion, so let's all do something fun together!!" Tohru was being abnormally cheerful. Danielle and Joanne shook their heads.

"I wish we could…but we have to go to the Sohma house…" Danielle said regretfully. Tohru and Yuki looked at them. Joanne shrugged and started towards their classroom.

Joanne gulped slightly, looking at the tall gate doors ahead of them. They were at the main Sohma house after school. Danielle was a bit sad, having found out that their friends were going to play Badminton after school. Shaking her head at her glum friend, Joanne opened one of the doors to the gate and walked inside, Danielle following.

"Great…NOW where do we go…?" Joanne muttered, looking at the many houses and buildings around them. Danielle also looked around and saw Hatori and Shigure walking towards them.

"Ah, there you two are! Akito-san told us that he invited you over, so we decided to come and help you find your way." Shigure said. He was wearing a work suite, which looked like he had borrowed from Hatori.

Danielle grinned at them. "Thanks! Do you have any idea why he might want to see us here?" She asked. Joanne looked closely at the two men. They glanced at each other, causing her to believe that they knew why, but they both shook their heads. Joanne frowned slightly. Danielle shrugged. The two men turned and beckoned the two friends to follow them. Danielle was skipping slightly next to Hatori and chattering away. Shigure was watching her, his lips twitching.

Joanne, noticing this, walked next to him and muttered, "You start laughing, and we'll never get her to shut up." At this, Shigure snorted, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Joanne smiled smugly and kept walking. Hatori only shook his head.

"Here we are." Hatori led them inside a house and through it. They then entered a semi dark room. Inside was Akito. With him, was another man, one Joanne didn't recognize. She glanced at Danielle and saw that she was as confused as she was.

"Ah…You came." Akito said. They bowed slightly to him. Behind them, someone shut the door. Akito beckoned them forward. "This is Hideki, a member of the Sohma family. We are going to use him to experiment."

"What do you mean, 'experiment'?" Danielle asked, taking a step backwards. Joanne glanced behind her and saw Shigure and Hatori look away. She made a sudden connection.

"You're going to see if we transform." She said calmly. Danielle looked at her, then at the two men behind them. Akito's smile was cold.

"Yes, I am. Have you heard of the least used version of the legend of the Zodiac?" He asked them. They shook their heads. "Well, in that version, instead of God telling the animals about the banquet, He sent a messenger. That messenger was the wolf. She was betrothed to the cat. The wolf went around, delivering the message. She told the fox also, although neither the fox nor the wolf were invited. The fox was sad that she wasn't invited, for she was a student to the dragon, and was in love with him. And, well, you know the rest." Akito ended his tale. Danielle and Joanne stared at him.

"So, you think we're the wolf and the fox?!" Danielle cried. Akito nodded, a smug smile on his lips.

He turned to Hideki and said, "Well, choose who's first." Hideki looked at them and then walked up to Danielle and hugged her. There was a flash, and when everyone's eyes cleared, Hideki was holding a fox in his arms. Danielle's clothes lay in a pile on the floor.

Joanne was stunned. -Danielle actually transformed! How did that happen…?- Hideki released the fox and hugged Joanne. There was another flash and this time, Hideki was holding a wolf. Hideki let her go. Joanne looked at Akito and saw his eyes burning with triumph. Joanne sat down.

"Well…Meaning no disrespect, but can we go home now? I'm kinda…tired." Joanne asked. Danielle nodded in agreement.

Akito waved his hand in a shooing motion and said, "Yes, yes. You may go." There was another flash of light and the two girls sat on the floor, naked. They dressed hurriedly and followed Shigure out. Hatori followed a minute after. They got into his car and drove home in silence.

**End Chapter 7**

**Angel: Well, it's another short one...**

**Ni: You'll make the next one longer, right?**

**Angel: Of course! I'll do my best!**

**Ni: Well, please read and review so she _can_ do her best...**


	8. Author's Note

My dear Readers,

First, I would like to apologize to those expecting a new chapter to this story. I won't be able to upload or even write anything new for a while. And for those of you wondering how long, I don't know. There have been problems with my family and within my household for awhile now, and it's been keeping me from writing. So, this story will be on hiatus.

But don't worry, I (hopefully) won't be gone forever. As soon as I am able, I will update my unfinished stories and hopefully write some new ones for your enjoyment.

Hoping your life is currently better than mine,

Untainted-Angel


End file.
